Two Times as Cute
' Two Times as Cute '''to piosenka z odcinka What, Meme Worry?. Śpiewana przez bliźniaczki Biskit. Wersja polska 'Whittany To fakt Brittany mamy w sobie coś. Whittany A ty nie wnikaj lepiej bo Brittany nie sięgasz nam do pięt. Whittany To pech. Brittany Pech, że jest nas aż dwie. Whittany I każdy wie, Brittany że nie obcy jest nam żaden trend. Razem Tak piękny jak my nie może być nikt. Po co ten lans, z nami kotku nie masz szans. Tak piękny jak my nie może być nikt. Po co ten lans, z nami kotku nie masz szans. Lokaj Karzą mówić, że za piękne są. Dobrze płacą i dałem im solo w show. Mam furę wypas, jak złapię flow. Daje gaz do dechy aż dojadę do Chateau. Kiedy nie robię za szofera tych pań to składam pranie i sto pichcę dań. Nie zwolnią mnie bo robię co chcą. Rapuję nawet, że za piękne są. Razem Tak piękny jak my nie może być nikt. Po co ten lans z nami kotku nie masz szans. Tak piękny jak my nie może być nikt. Po co ten lans z nami kotku nie masz szans. To ja Whittany Tak Brittany Tak Razem Razy dwa '''Whittany Dwa Brittany Dwa Whittany Kto taką twarz ma Brittany piękny jest tak jak ja. Razem Tak To ja Brittany Tak Whittany Tak Razy dwa Brittany Dwa, dwa Whittany Kto taką twarz ma Brittany piękny jest tak jak ja. Razem Tak wersja oryginalna Brittany: Ugh, stop staring at us. Whittany: Whatever. We know we're cute. You can keep staring if you want Brittany: Uh-huh. Whittany We're cute Brittany And there's two of us Whittany So cute there's not much to discuss Brittany Two times as cute as you Whittany We're twins Brittany Yeah, we're doubly cute Whittany You can't deny Brittany That you're jealous of our sailor suits Razem We're cuter than this We're cuter than that And we're not through 'Cause we're twice as cute as you We're cuter than this We're cuter than that And we're not through 'Cause we're twice as cute as you Check this out Lokaj Yeah, the girls are cute 'cause they told me so And they pay my wage so I rap in the show I drive this limo, I don't go slow And I don't stop driving until I get to the chateau When I'm not chauffeuring their over-priced wheels I fold their laundry and I cook them meals I do what I say so I don't get the boot I even rap songs about how they're too cute Razem We're cuter than this We're cuter than that And we're not through 'Cause we're twice as cute as you We're cuter than this We're cuter than that And we're not through 'Cause we're twice as cute as you Twin, twins Whittany Two Brittany Two Razem We're so twins Whittany Two Brittany Two Whittany You wanna be me Brittany And you wanna be me Razem Two Twin, twins Brittany Two Whittany Two We're so twins Brittany Two, two Whittany You wanna be me Brittany And you wanna be me Razem Two Ciekawostki * Melodia z tej piosenki pojawiła się w odcinku "Wredna winda" (Dumb Dumbwaiter) * Jest to parodia "Hot problems" Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki sezonu 2